Chronomaly
Τα CHRONOMALY (χρονοανωμαλία) ' ή '''OOparts 'στα ιαπωνικά είναι ένα αρχέτυπο καρτών που χρησιμοποιούνται από τον Trey στο Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. Playing style "Χρονοανωμαλία" monsters are focused on Xyz Summoning a wide range of Xyz Monsters. Many of their effects allow Special Summoning of more "Chronomaly" monsters. From Let's built a Chronomaly Deck (June 13, 2012) Chronomaly OTK This Deck focuses on using the effects of "Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech" and "Number 36: Chronomaly Fork Hyuk" to perform a One Turn Kill. What you need: * Four monsters in your field (two needs to be Level 5 and the others Level 4) * "Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech" and "Number 36: Chronomaly Fork Hyuk" in the Extra Deck * Your opponent has a monster with 1800 or more ATK How it works: * The four monsters you need are: two Level 5 to Summon "Chronomaly Machu Mech" and another two Level 4 to Summon "Chronomaly Fork Hyuk": ** You can Special Summon "Chronomaly Crystal Bones" with its own effect, use its effect to Summon "Chronomaly Golden Jet" (and use its effect to increase its Level), Normal Summon "Chronomaly Nebra Disk" to search "Chronomaly Moai" or "Chronomaly Tula Guardian" and then Special Summon it with its own effect *** Remember that you cannot use "Chronomaly Technology" and Special Summon non-"Chronomaly" monsters in the same turn. * Xyz Summon "Chronomaly Machu Mech" using the two Level 5 monsters and "Chronomaly Fork Hyuk" using the two Level 4 monsters. * Activate the effect of "Chronomaly Fork Hyuk", target 1 of your opponent's monsters with at least 1800 ATK. The targeted monster's ATK becomes 0. ** All following calculations will be done with the assumption that that monster had exactly 1800 ATK. * Use the effect of "Chronomaly Machu Mech" on the monster that was targeted by the effect of "Chronomaly Fork Hyuk" to inflict 1800 effect damage to your opponent. Then "Chronomaly Machu Mech" gains ATK equal to the amount of damage inflicted. This makes its total ATK 4200. * Enter the Battle Phase and attack your opponent's monster that was targeted by "Chronomaly Fork Hyuk", then attack directly dealing a total of 6000 damage. 1800 (the first effect of "Chronomaly Machu Mech") + 4200 (the ATK of "Chronomaly Machu Mech") + 2000 (the ATK of "Chronomaly Fork Hyuk") = 8000 damage '''Notes: * Each copy of "Chronomaly Pyramid Eye Tablet" gives ATK + 800 to both "Numbers", allowing the combo to work with monsters with ATK less than 1800. * If you don't have "Chronomaly Fork Hyuk", you can use "Mini-Guts", "Chronomaly Cabrera Trebuchet", "Gorgonic Guardian" or other card that reduces ATK to 0 as a Plan B. This is most prevalent in the TCG where "Chronomaly Fork Hyuk" doesn't yet exist. Weaknesses Since most "Chronomaly" cards involve swarming, mass-removal cards like "Dark Hole", "Torrential Tribute" and "Deck Devastation Virus" can interdict "Chronomaly" monsters before they have a chance to infest the field with the latter-most aforementioned card perhaps being the deadliest to this Deck due to the card's lingering effect and all the non-Xyz "Chronomaly" monsters (except "Winged Sphinx") sporting 1500 or less ATK. "Light-Imprisoning Mirror" also poses a threat to their swarming and effects, as most "Chronomaly" monsters have LIGHT as their Attribute. However, "Mind Drain" can be worse in countering their Special Summoning as a lot of key Level 5 "Chronomaly" monsters (i.e. "Moai" and "Moai Carrier") are helpful in Xyz Summoning "Machu Mech". In addition, cards like "Summon Limit", "Narrow Pass" and any cards that render Monster Card Zones useless (i.e. "Ground Collapse") can bar them from the field completely ("Summon Breaker" can also flat-out pause a spamming "Chronomaly" player's turn completely). In fact, these countermeasures, combined with anti-Special Summoning support, can almost completely shut down "Chronomaly" Decks. Finally, most "Chronomaly" monsters have scanty DEF—if "Chronomaly" Duelists go on the defensive, Defense Position-destroying card effects and piercing cards can be added boon against "Chronomaly" Decks. If you want to go on the defensive use "Giant Soldier of Steel" in your Extra Deck against burns and monsters with 1900 or more ATK. Category:TCG and OCG archetypes